Tammy Drake
Hey, tammy drake here, daughter of the 3rd robin, better known as today as red robin, after that spoiled brat Darcy wayne, successor of damian wayne, (as we all know he died in a mission young so they had to choose a successor), then I become the next red robin, not too bad, eh? well, I kind of want something new, I do want to be a hero but still, whats the point in playing the rules? lets just twist it up for a bit and see what happens, after all, I am the next girl wonder after the guy called josh todd, (who scares the living hell out of me by the way, and probably the whole bat family). Weapon: grappling hook so far, but eh, i'll get more. BFF: dame grayson (who I guess is my cousin due to him being the son of my dads adopted brother), bess wayne, ally pennyworth and superboys daughter, Charlie kent and also anne joker and maybe petal parker. Hobby: pulling pranks, doing football, the normal. Alignment: Duper Dream: to twist the rules up or be the next robin, AKA, the next girl wonder. Parent: Timothy 'Tim' drake, sometimes known as Timothy wayne, AKA the 3rd robin and now known as the red robin. Personality Hobbys Ha, me and dame, we do pranks, dares and also hotwire cars, but we stopped doing the expensive ones ages ago, since bruce went mental since we hotwired one of his and crashed it, what? we were bored, and well, we saw it and couldn't resist, bess and me kept laughing our heads off due to that. Other then that, I play football, besides petal parker, im the 2nd girl on the team, take that boys! the rest of the hobbys, normal. Looks: hmm, does jet black describe my hair? and also, ocean blue eyes, may as well have named me ocean, like, yeah, they should have, so theres my looks down. Relationships Tim drake/father: hmm, how about we get along amazing? and besides, he lets me go out and practice fighting crime, I may as well start now, nah, football practice a lot so that's a no, besides that, me and dad get along pretty sweet. Dame grayson: uh.... hotwiring anyone? its how we roll! I mean, If we didn't, we would be dying of Borden, and also pranks, got ya! me and dame learnt from anne, come on, shes the daughter of the joker and she knows a few pranks and taught us them, so watch out school, here comes the troubles. Looks Basic: I normally just wear a dot patterned red long sleeved shirt, a black skirt with a red belt, some red net leggings, a pair of heeled orange doc martins and I have my hair in a pony tail a lot, I mean, its long enough and I do want to keep not so messy, already got paint in it once, ask bess about that one. More coming soon.... Category:Dupers Category:Femails Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Pinks OCs Category:DC heroes